The Kiss in the Room of Requirement
by thehogwartsgleechick
Summary: A entree for the "First Kiss" contest by acciohope15. Draco/OC, M for language, title says it all basically.


**A/N: This is for the "First Kiss" challenge by acciohope15**

**Draco POV**

I was walking down the hallway, looking for some… trouble. This was my third year at Hogwarts, and what a day today has been. I got punched in the face by that Mudblood, Granger. God, she is so annoying. Anyway, so I was walking down the hallway when I passed the Room of Requirement, when I stopped. The door formed and was opened slightly. Coming out of the old stone door (or at least that's what it was now) was the sound of someone crying. A girl. I bit my lip, on a normal day I would've laughed to myself and kept walking. But something inside me decide against it. In fact, something inside me made me walk inside, and not the part that said to laugh at the most likely recently-dumped sad sack.

When I walked in there I surprised myself by not gasping as loud as I could. Sitting on the floor in the middle of the room was a girl, still in her robe, with raven black hair pulled to one side. The girl shook as she sobbed. I took a step or two closer to her and started to open my mouth. But I couldn't make myself talk. The girl sniffed and stood up slowly. She turned around, with her head down and her arms crossed. She was very skinny, probably only weighed about 90 pounds. I could see now that her hair went down past her wait. Her pale skin popped out from her Gryffindor robes. She looked up and if I hadn't seen her around the school, I would have thought that she was only ten years old. She face was childish and skinny. I mean, how skinny the girl was made it look like she had just gotten out of a puppy mill. Her eyes were huge and sparkling blue. So light blue, they were basically grey. Using just her eyes, I could spot her in a crowd. I mean, there were some pretty hot girls at school, and some of the girls here are pretty if they aren't whores. But that's not a lot. But this girl was the most beautiful.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered turning away, her voice cracking on the word _doing_, she meant it to be harsh, but when someone is that sad and quiet it's pretty hard. She hangs out with Potter and his friends, so she's seen what I've done and probably heard false stories. I didn't realize how long I was thinking until she turned around again, "What do you _want?_" she said angrily glaring at me

"Are you ok?" I finally asked, I wanted someone to slap me, why the hell would I say that? Of coarse she's not ok!

She broke down crying again. She buried her face in her hands and was shaking so badly her knees started to give out. I put my hand on her elbow in case she fell. When I did she ran into my arms and cried even more. Never in a million years would I expect her to do that. If she was going to seek out comfort from anyone in the school, I would never guess she would run into my arms crying. And willingly at that. She must be really upset to do that. She continued to shake, in fact it got worse. She fell to her knees again, still with her hands on her face. I sat down next to her. Still crying, she dropped her hands. Her face was streaked with mascara. But still, she was beautiful. I pulled her back in my arms, not bearing to see her so sad. Her crying softened after a few minutes, but she still shook. Her head rested on my shoulder while she calmed down. I wanted to ask what happened, but I didn't want to upset her again.

She started to sit. When she did, she sat on her knees and looked at the wall. She wiped the make up from her face smiling for a second. Anyone not paying extremely close attention wouldn't have seen it. The smile was a little sad, but her eyes sparkled while she smiled. But that disappeared as fast as it came. She put her hands in her lap and sighed.

"How pathetic do I seem right now?" she asked looking at the wall still. She turned to me, then, and laughed quietly. She tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Not at all." I said after I realized I hadn't answered. She raised an eyebrow and smirked. I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't try and kiss her. That would be pushing my luck. I looked back at her, and her eyebrows dropped when she realized I was serious. She bit her lip to try and stop herself from smiling. Or at least that's what I assumed she did because when she still smiled she looked away. I snickered softly, "What happened?" I blurted feeling like an ass afterwards

"Um… it's complicated…" she said clearing her throat. She looked down at her hands that held a locket. I didn't see it before. There was a _Q_ engraved on it. Probably stood for Quinn, that's what her name was if I forgot to mention. She twirled in through her fingers. It was rusted copper, in the shape of a heart. Or it used to be. About a quarter of it was destroyed and so the slip of paper inside poked out. The chain was gold and was the only part that didn't look like it had "survived" a fire

"Did someone say something? Was it Potter or Weasly?" I asked getting mad. If they did something to hurt her… she laughed and put her hand on mine. I hadn't even noticed I was making a fist. She moved her hand to the back of my neck, giving me chills

"You're sweet. No, they didn't do anything, no worries." She said smiling, her hand still on my neck. My skin tingled and my stomach fluttered, how was she still here? Ws she not remembering the things that Potter most likely told her, thing that weren't true?

"Well… is there anything that I can do?" putting my hand over hers. Her sighed and looked away letting her hand slip down my arm and back into her lap.

"Oh… I don't know… but that's very nice of you to ask." She said softly, standing up.

I stood up, as much as I thought about her leaving, I didn't want her to. She slipped her hands into mine, a sign that I had at least a few more minutes with her. I had to kiss her, if I didn't than she would probably never have an excuse to ever talk to me again. She looked up at me, she wasn't as short as people say she is. Everyone always makes fun of her, about her height. But she's really only about 6 inches shorter than me. Crabb always calls her short when in fact she's taller than him and could easily beat the living shit out of him. People do that, and call her soldier. I never got that, but whenever someone said that, to her or behind her back, she always ran out of the room. I had never said anything mean to her. I said mean things to Potter and his group, which most people would think I meant her as a part of, but I never said anything about her to her or to anyone else. But no one ever noticed, that's because the school is full of idiots.

"Thank you Draco." She whispered. That startled me slightly, she never called me by my first name, and no one in Gryffindor ever does. Almost no one ever does in general. Her hand wrapped around my neck and she leaned up to kiss me.

Now, I'm no dumb ass, so of course I kissed her back. Her lips were small and soft, just like her. Despite what people may or may not say about me when I'm not there, I had never kissed a girl before. I acted like I had, because that's the kind of person I am. But this was better than most first kisses. I mean… we were alone. No one would see. No one would know. Unless she wanted them to. If it was up to me, I would tell everyone and brag because she was (and is) the most beautiful girl Hogwarts had probably ever seen. I say probably because there are a _lot_ of spells out there to make you act different.

She pulled away, but not by much. Her hands were still on my neck and our faces were still close. She laughed quietly and looked up at me. Her cheeks had gotten a bit red and hot. Her eyes had their usual sparkle, but they seemed bigger. If that's possible. She put her head on my chest and whispered softly. I almost didn't hear what she said, but I made it out.

"I noticed what you've been doing."

"What do you mean?" I asked, she lifted her head back up and pushed a piece of hair away from my face. I felt my face get hot when she lingered.

"You never really _did_ say anything mean to me. You've always been nice. _And _I notice you don't call Hermione a… Mudblood… when I'm around." She choked out the word Mudblood, understandably. I should've known she would've noticed. She really _was _one of the few people at Hogwarts who didn't act or think (or probably was) like someone who was mentally stupid.

"Oh, well…" I looked down, not bothering to finish that sentence.

"So, once again, thank you." She stood up a little more and pressed her lips to mine again. Her arms wrapped tighter around my neck, and I felt her smile. My hands slid down to her wait, underneath her hair. If being an "asshole" meant getting to kiss her, I should've started doing so way before. She leaned in closer to me, her hands sliding down to my wrists. All of a sudden, she pulled away

"We… we should go shouldn't we?" she asked biting me lip, I groaned and let my head fall. She laughed, "It won't be _that_ bad. What's the worst thing that could happen?" she asked with her hands still on my wrists

"I just don't want people to give you shit about this later. Especially Potter or Weasly." I said back

"Who said I care what they think of my love life. I can do whatever the fuck I want." She smirked and started to walk out, with her hands still in mine. "Besides, we have classes together. I'll see you then."

She opened the doors and dragged me out. Leaning against the wall were the Weasly twins, laughing about god knows what. One of them saw us coming out and hit the other one, directing his attention towards us. Quinn closed the door behind us and watched it slowly dissolve into the wall, showing to trace that there was anything of importance there.

"I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" she asked slipping her hands back in mine

"Fine." I smiled, I leaned down to kiss her again. Her hands were back on my wrists. At the worst moment possible, she pulled away. I let her, reluctantly, an pulled her raven hair all to one side.

"Bye." She turned in the twins direction and started walking, "Hey guys, so I have some plans for the… well, let's just say I think I can help…"

Their conversation was drowned out by the hour bell. 8 o'clock. I walked over to the window and leaned against the frame. In the distance I saw Granger and Potter making their way to Hagrid's hut. I sighed, oh the hell people could make her life. Maybe I just made it worse. No, I definitely made it worse. But she's a smart girl and probably knew what she was getting into and didn't care. I walked back to the Slytherin castle, and all I could think was:

Wow.


End file.
